


Don't Leave

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [55]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma is having a bad dream and she yells out Graham's name. Killian hears this and feels jealous and hurt so he goes for a late night walk to clear his head. Emma wakes up when she doesn't feel him beside her and Henry tells her what happened and she worries that he won't come back to her. A little angst never hurts :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

Killian heard her thrashing and woke up immediately. She often had night terrors of things that she had seen, or fears she had. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning.

He leaned over to where she was sleeping and pulled her in tightly, “Emma, Love, you’re safe. Wake up, Emma.” He tried to hold her protectively. In all the times she had her nightmares, he had learned that talking to her often calmed her down.

“No!” she shouted, “Please no. Graham!” She continued to toss and turn. He could see a few tears slip down her face and she continued to cry out for the mystery man.

He felt his heart stop. Who was this Graham and why was she yelling his name? He wanted to storm off angrily, but he couldn’t do it yet; not with Emma still in her state of distress.

“Emma, it’s just a dream,” he said soothingly. “You’re safe, and you’re fine. Come back to me, Emma. Wake up, Love.”

She began to relax as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. She stopped thrashing and he could see her fall back into a deep sleep.

He, however, couldn’t fall back asleep. He tried and tried, but nothing would help. He thought about happy things that usually put him to sleep. But his mind kept drifting to the name she had uttered. Who was this Graham and why did he affect Emma? Did she have feelings for him?

In the early hours of the morning, he got out of the bed and grabbed his coat to leave the apartment.

“Where are you going?” Henry asked. He was sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket.

“Why are you awake, Henry?” Killian asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

“Mom woke me up. I know she didn’t mean to, but she was yelling out and it woke me up. I couldn’t go back to bed, so I came down here,” Henry said. “So where are you going?”

“I just need to go out for some air,” Killian said. “I can’t sleep either, and I want to clear my head.”

Henry nodded, “Okay. I’ll see you when you return.”

Killian didn’t look him in the eyes as he opened the door and stalked out.

* * *

 

Emma woke up around seven that morning. She felt tire, like she hadn’t gotten much sleep, but she knew why. She had _that_ dream again, and it left her in a state of exhaustion. She rolled over, hoping she could snuggle with Killian; that his warmth and presence would make her feel safe.

But the space was empty.

She got up quickly, and felt her heart race. Where was he? She left the bedroom, hoping to find him in the living room, but all she saw was Henry sitting there curled up in a blanket and watching television.

“Henry?” Emma asked, “Why are you awake?”

“I couldn’t sleep. So I decided to get up and watch some TV,” Henry said as he turned it off.

“Do you know where Killian is?” she asked him carefully.

“He went for a walk,” Henry said softly. “Mom, you had the dream about Graham, and I think he heard. He looked kind of hurt when he left.”

Emma felt her heart drop. She raced back to her bedroom and threw on clothes, “Henry, I’m going to go find him. You’ll be fine on your own, right?”

Henry nodded, “Yeah, go find him, Mom. I’ll be fine.”

Emma ran out the door. She went straight to the docks where she figured he would be. When Killian needed somewhere to go, he went to the sea. So that was where she would go too.

“Killian,” she said when she saw him. He looked up at her in shock.

“Emma? What are you doing awake?” he asked her. His expression was masked, but she could see the pain behind his eyes.

“Why did you leave?” she asked him, her voice trembling. “You weren’t there this morning when I woke up.” She walked over to where he was siting and sat down beside him.

“I needed some air,” he said, darkly.

“Please, talk to me,” she begged as she looked at him.

“Who’s Graham?” he asked her, voice filled with anger and fear.

“Someone from my past,” Emma said softly. She took a deep breath; she knew she needed to tell him before he jumped to his own conclusions. “When Henry first brought me to Storybrooke, he was the sheriff here. We kept running into each other, and eventually he offered me the role of deputy. A little while in, I found out that he and Regina were sleeping together and I was hurt. She kept trying to use him to get to me, and I was furious. But he told me that he didn’t love her, that he didn’t even know why he was with her. He kissed me, and all his memories began to flood back slowly. He told me that he didn’t have a heart, but I didn’t believe him. The curse wasn’t broken and I didn’t believe, so I thought he was just delusional. He kept saying he needed to find his heart, and he told Regina that they were over. She was furious; I had come back to town and her son and her lover both preferred me over her, so she wanted revenge. She took his heart, and crushed it; he died in my arms. I thought his heart failed; he died because I didn’t believe,” Emma choked out. “I didn’t love him, but it could have gotten there eventually. Killian, I love you now, I love you so much. Please, don’t leave me too.”

She could feel the tears fall freely as she looked at her boyfriend. She could see shock and pain on his face. He looked upset for her, and she knew it was because he could relate.

“Emma, I won’t ever leave you, lass,” he promised her as he pulled her in tightly for a hug. “I’m so sorry I left this morning. I wasn’t thinking straight; I was tired and hurt and I left without letting you explain. I love you, and I promise I always will.”

She buried her head into his chest and held him tightly. They stayed like that for a bit longer, but as the day began to progress, they knew they should go back before Henry began to worry. She held onto Killian for most of that day, afraid she would somehow lose him, but he kept giving her reassuring kisses and held her just as tightly back. She felt safe with him; she felt at home.


End file.
